This invention relates generally to parafoils, and more particularly to improvements in parafoil construction enabling attainment of significantly higher glide ratios.
The upper surface of a parafoil is the most important as respects attainment of lift; and the smoother that surface, in a forward to rearward direction, the higher will be the efficiency of its lift creating effectiveness. In the past, this upper surface tended to have "dimples", i.e. downward recesses, caused by uneven load transmission to that surface from local points of load bearing line connections to the under surface of the parafoil. Such dimpling prevents the required top panel smoothness, and reduces efficiency to an extent that glide ratios are reduced, substantially.
The lines were typically connected to lower edges of vertical panels or fabric ribs, and the load was then locally transmitted via the ribs, or panels to local areas of the top panel, producing downward dimpling. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,789 to Snyder, triangular tape patterns were employed; however, the load was transmitted lengthwise of the straight tape to a local point or area of the top panel, which again produces undesirable dimpling. There is need for a parafoil construction eliminating this problem.